Forgetting You
by x.suki-desu.x
Summary: Ayano decided to give up on Kazuma. So she went out with other guys. But does Kazuma like this? And is he too late to get her back?  I do not own Kaze No Stigma
1. Chapter 1

Forgetting You

T- Rated

Ayano decided to give up on Kazuma. So she went out with other guys. But does Kazuma like this? And is he too late to get her back?

I do not own Kaze No Stigma 

**Ayano POV**

It hurt. Every single time I saw Kazuma walking around with some random girl, my heart broke all over again. By now I thought I'd be used to it, but really I still can't get over him. At first I thought that we could've been together. We used to flirt all the time. But what happened? I myself don't even know when we drifted apart. But now… Now I don't even know what we are to each other. We still go on missions, and he's still my bodyguard. The only difference is we don't talk. Literally.

I couldn't help but think, why did he suddenly stop talking to me? Did he find some other girl to tease? Did he treat her the same way he treated me back then? Those thoughts made my heart ache, thinking about some other girl being treated the same as I was made my blood boil. My heart would shatter seeing it; it was like looking into the past, and then realising how different things are now. That was one thing I couldn't face; the sudden change in our relationship.

**Kazuma POV**

I know what I'm doing is hurting Ayano. But I can't think of anything else. She'll get over me, since I was just a small crush she had. But will I ever get over her? I know I can't get over her; she's dearer to me than anything else in the world. After having Tsui Ling taken away, could my heart even bear losing one more person? I didn't want to think that far. Looking over at Ayano, I can also see she's in deep thought. I wonder if she's thinking about me. Hah. She probably was thinking about me, just not in the way I wish she would.

I wished that I could just hold her to me, and kiss her until she was breathless. I'd have my way with her. The dirty things running through my mind every time I saw her; if only I could make them reality. But someone as innocent as her, I couldn't taint her. It's not like she would let me in the first place, after what I made her fragile heart go through. So I would just keep these feelings locked away. Locked away at the very very bottom of my heart. I'd discard them. Because these feelings were useless,

I decided we had been standing here for long enough so I just walked towards the exit, not once glancing at Ayano. Of course she picked up my signal and started towards the exit as well. Walking awkwardly in silence, I walked slightly behind her, watching her from the back. She looked tired. I wanted so badly just to hug her, to reassure her of all her problems and to kiss all of her problems away. But I knew I couldn't do that, because I was her problem.

**Ayano POV**

We just passed the restaurant which Kazuma took me to. That is, when we still talked. My heart aches when I remember the small dates we had together, the little gestures that had made me giddy for a whole day. Now thinking about them I just wish I could forget about them and move on. I looked back and saw Kazuma just walking normally, without any worries in the world.

Then I thought, does Kazuma even realise that he's hurting me? If he really doesn't know, then does he think nothing of me? If that's the case, then aren't these feelings I have for him, just useless? I looked over at him. He didn't look the slightest bit awkward, nor did he look like there was a war inside of his heart.

Then and there I decided, I would move on and forget about Kazuma. I would fall in love with someone else, show that idiot that I don't need him and his love. I would forget him and start over. Turning around to look Kazuma in the eyes I said, "I'm going to Yukari's house so you can leave now. Bye." I took off towards Yukari's house before Kazuma could protest, not like he would, he probably was happy I got off his back this soon.

**Kazuma POV**

I don't know what made Ayano take off so soon, but I wasn't too sure whether it was a good reason or not. Deciding to forget about that occurrence, I continued walking towards my previous destination, the arcade. I could let off some steam in there.

**Ayano POV**

When I got to Yukari's house, I knocked on the door and was immediately escorted to her room. Inside Yukari was just sitting on her bed giving herself a pedicure, like she would normally be doing in her spare time. Not. She looked up expectantly at me, with a knowing look in her eyes. She calmly told me to sit down and from there we started discussing my plan to forget about Kazuma. We called Nanase over and she helped formulate my plan. The plan would come into action tomorrow at school.

The next day at school, I was to choose one of the boys who confessed to me. I knew someone would confess today, because there are at least 5 boys who confess each day. I was certain that there'd be some decent guy. Reassuring myself that I could get over Kazuma, I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep I'd had for a long time.

Waking up the next morning, I put a little more effort into my appearance. I had to look my best, because it was the day I would finally get a boyfriend. My heart ached when I pictured a relationship without Kazuma, but I knew it wasn't meant to be. Setting off for school, I had a different outlook to the day than I normally would.

When I got to school, me, Yukari and Nanase all met up and discussed the plan. We checked my locker, and sure enough there were 5 love letter or notes, asking me to meet the guy somewhere. Normally I'd just throw them away, but today I needed to go meet the guys. This wasn't the part I was really looking forward to, but I had to go through with it.

So at lunch, I went to meet one of the guys. His name was Hamasaki Akira. He was pretty cute I thought, and he had nice blue eyes, kind of like Kazuma. But I didn't let my mind become occupied with Kazuma, so I looked Akira straight in the eyes and said that I would like to try going out with him. When I said that, his eyes lit up and he suddenly got all happier. I smiled at him and asked him if we could meet up after school.

**Kazuma POV**

I was just flying around looking for some youma to vaporise, when my eyes came across a familiar red head. Of course it was Ayano, but what was she doing with that… guy? I didn't recognise the guy, but Ayano looked really spirited and happy talking to him. That must mean a lot, because she hadn't looked like that ever since… ever since I stopped talking to her. Just thinking about that made me feel guilty. I didn't normally feel guilt. Inspecting that guy again, I set off to find some youma. I'd need a pretty damn strong youma to keep my mind preoccupied and off of that guy and Ayano.

**Ayano POV**

I said goodbye to Akira and I went back to Nanase and Yukari. I told them about Akira and we all planned the next part. After we went home together, I'd go to the new cake shop that had opened with him, and we'd get more comfortable with each other. I was hoping that things would go well between the two of us, because I found Akira much more agreeable than Kazuma, and he wasn't that bad looking. I was glad that for once, I was one step closer to forgetting him.

Meeting Akira at the front gate, we both walked towards the cake store, chatting lightly to each other. When we got there, Akira offered to pay for everything. Thinking about how I would have to force Kazuma to pay, my heart ached at the comparison. Pushing that thought to the side, I smiled sweetly at Akira and told him that I'd really appreciate it.

Going into the store, ready to look around at all the various cakes and other items they sold, my eyes met with a familiar brown blob of messy hair. Scrutinising it more carefully, I gasped and realised that it was Kazuma. Trying not to make too much of a scene, I attempted to casually walked past him, but of course he had to notice. Looking up, our eyes met. His eyes widened, showing his shock. All he could whisper was my name. Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayano POV**

I met eyes with Kazuma, and it suddenly went silent. Everyone was looking towards us, because we were right in the middle of the store. Trying not to make a big fuss out of the situation, I casually walked off towards the seats in the corner, making sure that he wouldn't be able to see me from my seat. Sitting down across from Akira, I tried to make light conversation and pretend that I had never run into Kazuma. Akira could sense my discomfort, but didn't know the reason to it, so he offered to go and pick out the cakes for us to try.

I smiled at him and told him it was a great idea. When he finally walked off, after looking back at me worriedly, I sighed and leaned back into my chair. Hiding my face with my hands, I discreetly glanced over at Kazuma. I noticed him talking to some man, whom I didn't know, but he seemed very angry, but I didn't know why. I paid no heed to the other man and continued to watch Kazuma, trying to decipher the reason to his anger. Finally I gave up and sunk back into my chair.

**Kazuma POV**

I could notice Ayano's eyes on me, scutinising my every action. I tried to discuss with my newest client, Yuuki about the job, but I just couldn't focus on it. My head was just filled with thoughts of Ayano and that boy she came in here with. It had been a while since I'd seen her so happy… she just looked so lively and she seemed to be having fun with that guy. But I knew I was being selfish, wanting her to be mine even though I wouldn't even talk to her, let alone show an interest in her.

Glancing quickly to the side, I caught that guy she had entered the shop with, coming back with a whole tray of many cakes. He chose the cakes for her and paid? This guy was just the total opposite of me. No wonder Ayano was going out with him. I just sighed and continue talking with Akira. I really didn't want to take this job, but I had to get away from the Kannagi mansion for a bit, and this was the perfect way to do it. Of course I knew the Soushu wouldn't be too happy about my absence, but Ayano would finally get a breather.

But my heart coiled in jealousy when I realised with my absence she would be going out to dates with that scrawny black haired guy. I knew she hadn't chosen me in the end… but why did my heart hurt this much? It was for the best, Ayano wouldn't be hurt and chained to someone who hates her family, and I wouldn't need to ever go back to the Kannagi Clan. It was how things were meant to be. These thoughts were killing me inside, so I quickly stood up and excused myself.

I quickly flew outside, above the buildings just cooling off and calming my mind and heart. I couldn't bear to be in the same room as Ayano and her new boyfriend for any longer, hearing them chat aimlessly and laugh like they had no worries. I knew that Ayano and I could never have a relationship like that, so I would just let her go, and I'd travel around the world just doing random jobs for a living.

**Ayano POV**

I saw Akira come back with a whole tray of delicious looking cakes, and instantly my mouth started to water. I smiled at him and then we started eating the cakes, chatting about random things. Akira really was nice company to keep around. He was nice, witty, funny and unlike Kazuma, very social. I realised though, that I couldn't truly love Akira. I kept comparing him with Kazuma, and I knew that I'd never be content and happy at this rate. I finally knew what I should do.

Standing up, I told Akira I was sorry and that I just couldn't go out with him. I told him it wasn't his fault, and that if things had turned out differently then I would've chosen him. But I just couldn't, because my heart belonged to another. Akira just looked up at me sadly and said, "I knew the moment you met eyes with that other guy. Your heart already belongs to him right? I can tell. I'm sad it didn't work out between us, but I hope for your happiness, whether it is with him or not."

Then he whispered something into my ear. I blushed really badly because he started laughing all of a sudden after seeing my face. After he told me to chase after Kazuma, but he requested a final present, a kiss on the cheek. Deciding it was the least I could do for using him, I obliged. Then I turned and realised Kazuma had left the café. And it seemed that he had left a while ago. Not knowing where to look first, I decided to go to his apartment first.

Running through the streets, almost knocking into people had always been so embarrassing before. But I was so caught up in finding Kazuma, apologising and just confessing to him my feelings. I didn't have much hope of him returning my feelings, but at least if I get rejected I can sincerely get over him. I knew it'd take a long time for me to get over the heartbreak, but I had Nanase and Yukari, and although we were no longer on such great terms, Akira would surely try to help me out as well.

I had nothing to fear, so I just kept running and running until I got to Kazuma's apartment. Taking the elevator up to his floor, my heart started to thump really loudly, and it got much faster. I knew I was very nervous and frankly no one wants to be rejected by the one they love. But I had matured and grown stronger. I was ready for this. As I stepped out of the elevator doors, I took a deep breath. There was no going back anymore.

**Kazuma POV**

I had decided to come back to my apartment and just rest. My head was spinning from the stress and thoughts of Ayano. I had opted to just lie down here on my bed and daydream. I would start looking for work overseas another day, as soon as I thought I was ready to get up and about. I had decided to give up on Ayano. Not only give up, but cut myself off from her. This was the best way for us both to move on in our lives.

As soon as that thought had entered my head, I heard my doorbell ring. I didn't know who it would be, so I sauntered over to the door getting ready to open it. Opening it, I saw Ayano looking determinedly up at me. The blaze in her eyes made my heart ache. Putting up my usual façade I managed to ask her what she was doing, in a very cold and nonchalant tone. I saw her eyes sag a bit, this pulling at my heart even more, but then suddenly her spirit got much stronger.

She suddenly jumped at me wrapping her arms around me. Her delectable smelling hair, her soft, womanly curves pressed against me, her gentle hands held together in fists behind me. All these things all rushed up at once, almost making me snap. However I could've held it back. That is until those three words escaped her lips. Hearing them, at once my patience and tolerance snapped.

**Ayano POV**

Wrapping myself around him, just as Akira had told me too, I softly whispered the three words I had been so scared to say since I first realised my feelings. Suddenly though, after I had said them, I found myself pinned down on Kazuma's bed. I didn't know how we got from the doorway to his bed, but more importantly was Kazuma's reaction. Was he angry at me? Does he really not like me that much? My eyes began to tear up, but before I could being asking questions, or letting out whimpers his lips engulfed mine.

They were warm, and minty. I didn't know what was happening, so I did the only thing I knew to do. I started trying to push him away from me. I finally managed to pull him off of me and proceeded to ask him what he was doing. I then realised he was just playing with me, and started to sob uncontrollably. He was so cruel that he had to toy with my heart and break it twice in a row. Suddenly I felt his arms envelop me. I felt so small and petite in his arms, and that made me cry even more.

Kazuma just sat there hugging me, and I didn't know why, nor did I know what to do. So I just continued sitting there crying. When I finally calmed down, Kazuma started slowly kissing down my neck. I jumped up startled, but his arms held me down. He suddenly stopped. I looked up at him, wondering why, yet a bit relieved. Then I started to worry, was he about to send me out. Was he going to get rid of me? My mind went into a frenzy about why he had stopped and the worry seeped onto my face.

**Kazuma POV**

I had paused for a moment, not wanting to go any further and just wanting to clear up the feelings. But obviously I paused for too long because I noticed Ayano starting to get worried about why I stopped. I sighed inside my mind. I guess that I could stay in Tokyo instead of moving. Heck. I'd do anything just to make Ayano happy. Looking at Ayano's face, I realised she looked really cute worried. She looked cute all the time. But I decided it was now or never. I leaned into her face, softly whispering into her ear, I love you Ayano.

Then I kissed her for the second time today. Her soft plush lips tasted like strawberries. I unconsciously licked her lips and surprised, she parted them. Taking my chance I stuck my tongue inside her mouth as well, relishing in her taste and not wanting to stop. But I knew I had to, as Ayano seemed to be running out of breath, and also very uncomfortable with the way things were going. Sadly, I decided to part. Looking at Ayano, wondering how she was feeling, I could see her face splayed red. I couldn't hold in my laugh.

Ayano POV

When I felt his tongue exploring my mouth, my head went dizzy and I didn't know what to do. But before I could do anything, our lips parted. Taking the well needed breath of air, I looked up to see Kazuma laughing his head off. Not knowing why, and feeling somewhat insulted, I pouted and asked him why he was laughing. He just shook his head and wiped away tears from his eyes. He said it was nothing.

He then hugged me again and just whispered the three words from before. This time I hugged him back and whispered them back to him. We sat there, hugging in the tranquil silence. That is until Kazuma decided to say something perverted. Typical him. He picked up the phone and said, "Well, I'm going to call the Soushu and tell him that you're staying over tonight." Then he winked whilst smirking. I got so embarrassed that I burst into flames and started screaming at him.

Of course, I would be taking him up on his offer to stay the night. Not knowing where this relationship was going to lead, I just hoped that it'd last, because my heart only belonged to one person, despite how annoying and perverted they could be.

OWARI


End file.
